


Effect

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in his hands at this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effect

Henry makes the first move, and somehow that surprises Nicholas. For all Henry's bold words, his ambitious plans, he's always come across to Nicholas as slightly hesitant. Waiting for the moment when he can takes what he pleases without risk, so that he should take a chance now… he savors this moment, lets it stretch out to the point of breaking, Henry's hand trembling ever so finely against his own.

It's in his hands at this moment, whether he allows things to continue. In his hands, Henry's fear, fluttering, uncertain.

He turns his palm upward in the same second that Henry draws away; catches his fingers and smiles as Henry' breath rushes out in an entirely undignified whoosh.


End file.
